Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Ashley sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$5$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Ashley also earns a $$29$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Ashley wants to earn at least $$42$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Ashley will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Ashley wants to make at least $$42$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $42$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $42$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $5 + $29 \geq $42$ $ x \cdot $5 \geq $42 - $29 $ $ x \cdot $5 \geq $13 $ $x \geq \dfrac{13}{5} \approx 2.60$ Since Ashley cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $2.60$ up to $3$ Ashley must sell at least 3 subscriptions this week.